Hiei, the preschool years
by DarkFlame8
Summary: Hiei has contracted a curse that has turned him into a 4 year old, and the one and only Yuusuke has to take care of him! Lots of chaos!
1. Default Chapter

Hiei, the preschool years  
  
"Mother.....MOTHER!!!!!, please don't leave.......MOTHER!" Hiei was in a cold sweat , an affect of a curse he had contracted on the mission earlier that day. " Mother!" Another affect was that his ki was being suked away, but for a cause that thretened not only Hiei's sanity, but Yuusukey's as well. "Please" BAM Hiei fell out of his tree and out on the side walk of the park. Earning a few worried glances from some of the 'ningens' walking by. And to all of our suprise he started balling.  
  
*************************************  
  
(Yuusuke and Kuwabara on their way to Kurama's house from school. Which they decided to leave early from to visit Hiei while they waited for Kurama.)  
  
with a frown "Hey Yuusuke, I think there's somthi'n wrong with the shrimp, his ki is low."  
  
Yuusuke rolls his eyes "He's probubly hiding it."  
  
sighing "I don't think so, at least were go'in to Kurama's eny way, we can check."  
  
"What ever."  
  
*********************************** After a few vain attempts from kind people to calm him down, Hiei's balling  
  
subsided to soft crying.  
  
*********************************** (Back to Yuusuke and stupid....um I mean Kuwabara.) #_#  
  
(at Hiei's tree) Yuusukey and Kuwa. see a Very small Hiei on the ground crying tear gems.) "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" Hiei starts crying harder.  
  
"Hey Urameshi look what you did with your yelling."  
  
"EXCUSE ME! YOU YELLED TOO!" "Oh yea" "Hay...." bolth Yuusukay and Kuwabara look down.  
  
" Do you know where my mommy is?"  
  
*************************  
  
Hopefully, for my first fic I did good. If eny of you review this please be nice.^_^' At least you read it.......  
  
If you like it the next chapter is comming soon.  
  
Please reviw this, please! !_! 


	2. A New Mission

C2. The New Mission  
  
Sorry people, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't in any way or form own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I would kill my self for owning Kurama. (no offence to Kurama fans. He just bugs me.) ON WITH MY STUPID TERRIBLE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
"Do you know where my mommy is?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara look at Hiei dumb founded.  
  
" Um, sorry Hiei we don't know where your she is."  
  
Hiei starts crying again.  
  
"DAMN IT HIEI WOULD YOU JUST SHUT-UP!" _ Hiei and Kuwabara give him a surprised look. 0_0  
  
Hiei starts crying harder.  
  
Yuusuke sighs. "now your feeling guilty aren't ya?" Yuusuke growls  
  
"No I'm not Kuwabara! I just didn't want that reaction from him."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"HELLO EVERY ONE!" ^_^ (Yuusukey, Kuwabara, and Hiei's eyes get huge) 0_0 "Could you at least look at me?"  
  
(All except the stranger)  
  
"BOTON?!!!" (cleaning out her ears) "Bingo!"  
  
"Why are you here? Do we have another mission, now's really not the time."  
  
"yea, Hiei's even more of a shrimp then he was."  
  
Hiei bites him  
  
"OW!, What the Hell!"  
  
"You deserved it Kuwabara."  
  
"Shut-up Urameshi!!!" "Wanna fight?" Both of them "GERRI"  
  
"Boys, can I at least tell you what the mission is?"  
  
"Where all ears." Big fake grins  
  
"Wonderful." "Okay, It should be a very simple one. One of you two has to take care of Hiei till koenma or Kurama can find a cure to the curse."  
  
" WHAT!!! BOTON THERE'S NO CHANCE IN THE WORLD I'M TAKING THE SHRIMP."  
  
Hiei looked hurt and sad.  
  
"Look Kuwabara, You made him look more sullen than he did before. Yuusuke it looks like you have to do it. Great, I'll tell Cinema." ^_^  
  
"You'll do no such thing Boton! I don't wana go with him!" Every one looks at Hiei in surprise. annoyed "Look Hiei, I don't wana have to do this any more than you do. Just deal, life sucks."  
  
Boton looking at Hiei with thought and understanding.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, it has to be done. It's only until Kurama gets the antidote. You'll probably be back to normal by tomorrow.  
  
"Yea hopefully. Common Hiei, lets get things settled with my mom."  
  
**************************Yuusukey's apartment*****************************  
  
"Mom! I'mbabysittingforafriend,theirkidsnameisHiei.heilbestayinghereforawhilebye." "You settled things well." "I know."^_^  
  
"Ummmm. Do I have a say in this?" "NO!." (slams door shut.)  
  
"Now Hiei, you'll have to sleep on the floor for a while. I can't let you up in the tree again you could."  
  
"Why?" "I told you why."  
  
"But I don't like the floor." Deal."  
  
pouty face "But i don't wana." "DEAL."  
  
"NO!" "SHUT THE HELL UP RUNT."  
  
Hiei starts crying again !_!  
  
sigh, " This is gonna take for ever."  
  
Tinking....."Hey Hiei, want to play video games?" Hiei's face brightens up. "sure" ^_^  
  
***************living room***************************************************  
  
(playing Bloody Roar for game cube. Hiei the wolf guy and Yuusukey for some reason the bunny girl.)  
  
"Ha ha ha, this is the tenth time I won in a row!"  
  
"Yea, only because of beginners luck."  
  
"Don't kid your self yuusukey. If I change to the bat girl I could still kick your ass!"  
  
Atsuko bursts into the room  
  
"Yuusukey, are you teaching him bad language?!"  
  
"No Mom. He already knew it honest."  
  
"Yea like I believe you." "Hey"  
  
"Don't listen to him Hiei." " Okay Mrs. Yuusukey's mom." *_*  
  
gerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr "Shut it Yuusuke."  
  
"sorry mother." Atsuko nods "Of coarse you are."  
  
(Hiei cheats unnoticed. )  
  
(game voice) "Player two losses"  
  
"Nani?" " Hay you cheater! I wasn't paying attention!!!!"  
  
copies Yuusukey "sorry yuusukey."  
  
" Why you little."  
  
Atsuko glares  
  
" it's okay Hiei."  
  
Very fake angel eyes. " your so nice Yuusukey."  
  
Atsuko smiles.  
  
sigh, 'my life sucks'  
  
************** to be continued*****************  
  
Dose it suck ? I need to Know. The process takes for ever.  
  
DarkFlame 


	3. Preshool, paper wieights , and Mrs whigh...

Chaper Three________  
  
For Yusuke, the next three days went on like so....., wake up, wake Hiei up by pouring water on his head, get burned to hell by the sheer rage of Hiei, lie to Atsuko about baby-siting, and scream to Koenma about having several new reasons to go to school.  
  
The next week however, was a different story. And a not very enthusiastic one at that. It went something like this.  
  
Yusuke: Yawn, (pats hand on mouth) I'll just let Hiei sleep today.  
  
Atsuko: (from across the apartment) Yusukey! It's time to take Hiei to preschool. You did say he was in the local one right?  
  
Yusuke: Mom do I have to? It's not part of my job desciption. Besides he's dangerous.  
  
Atsuko: Nonsense Yusuke, how can that tiny little boy dangerous. Your taking him now.  
  
Yusuke: But Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko: NOW!  
  
Yusuke: (shaking slightly) O.K mother.  
  
Yusukey wakes up Hiei and tells him there going to get sweet snow ( ice cream ) . Then he takes him to Nymph the local preschool.  
  
(Yusukey, and Hiei walk through the sliding doors.)  
  
Teacher: Oh hellow! you must be the new student. ^_^  
  
Yusuke: Yup, he sure is  
  
(Hiei gives the death glare to Yusukey and steps on his foot)  
  
Hiei: Hn, I'm going to get my sweat snow now.  
  
Teacher: Oh are you in for a suprise! Were having that for snack today. ^_^  
  
Yusuke: Oh wonderful Hiei, now you have a reason to stay.  
  
Hiei: Yea, wonderful.  
  
Teacher: W-O-N-D-E-R-F-U-L! Now I have a new and WONDERFUL slave to help me create my Ucislovian paper wieghtes.  
  
(yusukey and Hiei give her a quisical look)  
  
Teacher: @_@ Lets go meet your new classmates.  
  
************************************************************* (The teacher now known as Mrs. White takes Hiei and Yusukey into a small class room filled with six small children. The room has on verry large T.V. All 6 kids are siting in fron of it rocking back and forth to the Wiggles.)  
  
Yusuke and Hiei:..................................  
  
Mrs. White: Hiei you go over there and play nicely with the other servents. I mean classmates.  
  
Yusukey: Right, well have a WONDERFULL day at school Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *_*................  
  
Mrs.W: Of coarse he will. Good Buy.  
  
************************************************************  
  
(Yusukey walks into his apartment and sees a note on the fridge)  
  
Note: hey Yu-chan I went out with my friends for you know what I'll be back in a couple of hours.  
  
Yusukey:Thank god. At least she still drinks. Now I have the house to my self.  
  
*********************************************************** Will Hiei turn into a Wiggle's watching paper weight making zombie or will he destroy Nymph prechool? tell me what you wast by your rieviews. PLEASE RIEVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yea I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Wiggles.  
  
~DarkFlame 


	4. Dragon of Darkness flame

Chapter 4 Hiei, the Preschool Years.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Our extremley stupid friend Kuwabara, along with Yukina, shizuru, Kaiko, and Kurama are on their way to Yusukey's apartment to see if Hiei is really a four year old.  
  
Kuwabara: Hay, you guy's what do you think we'll do if Hiei still is in that kid form.  
  
Kurama: We'll try to find an antidote.  
  
Yukina: What if there is'nt one. Poor Hiei.  
  
Kaiko: Oh, common Yukina there has to be one. Don't worry.  
  
Shizuru: Yea She's Right.  
  
Kuwabara: Let's just go see if I wasn't hallucinating before we look for an antidote.  
  
All except Kuwa.: Yea, all right.  
  
( at Yusuke's apartment.)  
  
All except Yusukey: You What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusukey: It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time.  
  
Kuwa: Hiei will blow up the place you retard!!!!!  
  
Yusukey: Not if he wants his sweet snow. Besides he can watch the wiggles.  
  
Kaiko: Yusukey do you even know what the Wiggles are?!!  
  
Yusukey: A soap opera?  
  
Kaiko: NO! A hypnotizing any show!!! _  
  
Yukina: OH My God! We have to go save him before he becomes a Ucislovian Paper Weight making zombie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every one looks at her.  
  
Yukina: @_@ Let's just go before its to late. *************************************************************Meanwhile****** * (At the preschool......)  
  
Children: Come join us Hiei. Become a Ucislovien paper weight making, Wiggles watching zombie too.  
  
Hiei: NO!!! YOU CAN NOT HAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just give me the sweet snow so I can leave.  
  
Children: The wiggles say it is bad for your teeth.  
  
Hiei: Fuck them.  
  
Children: Do not disrespect the Wiggles.  
  
Hiei: What ever. I'll jist get my sweet snow and leave. (exits to the kitchen)  
  
Hiei: Hn. Where is it?  
  
Mrs. W: Oh you think you can get away do you?  
  
Hiei: (doesn't even turn around.) Yup.  
  
Mrs. W: Why you little runt.  
  
(Hiei Finds the Ice Cream)  
  
Hiei: Stupid ningen. You and your slaves shall perish. ( Hiei takes off his bandana, and unleashes the dragon of darkness flame upon the school!!)  
  
Mrs. W: This is not the last you'll se of me and my paper weight making zombie Maw ha ha ha!!!!!!! (burns to hell.)  
  
Hiei: Hn. Stupid ningen.  
  
*****************************************At Yusukey's************************* (every one hears sirens from ambulances and fire trucks)  
  
Everyone except Yusukey: Look What you did Yusukey Urameshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusukey: Sorry. #_#  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So How was it I need to Know!!! Should I make him go to another preschool? Should I Make Mrs. White come back with a new hoard of zombies?!!!!!!!!  
  
Tell me in your reviews please!  
  
~DarkFlame~ 


	5. LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

NOTICE: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!  
  
Hello all kindly viewers, and thank you for being such. It makes me very happy that you think my story is worth upgrading. Also absolutely no flames me are permitted to be sent to me. If you are so bold as to send one I WILL hunt you down and make you pay. I am a Taurus, you do not want to mess with my temper. Thank you for your time. ^_^ On with the story!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei, The Preschool years chapter five: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We zoom in to see the group, minus Hiei and Kuwabara, walking towrd the now burning Nymph Preschool.  
  
Yukina: Oh, my gosh, look at all the fire trucks and ambulances! We must be too late!  
  
Yusuke: What am I gonna do?!  
  
Shizuru: You could start by paying the land lords repair bills, and begging for forgiveness.  
  
Kaiko: Oh Yusukey, how are you going to get out of this one. sigh  
  
Yukina: I know! You can ask Koenma to pay off the bills for you. He doesn't need the money, he's a demigod.  
  
Yusukey: Yukina, Your a life saver!  
  
Shizuru: Yusukey, isn't that your job across the street?  
  
Yusukey: No, Shizuru you Know my jobs in spirit world.  
  
Shizuru: Not that job you idiot, Hiei!  
  
All except Shizuru: Hiei?!  
  
Shizuru: That is what I said.  
  
Yusukey runs acrose the street and almost gets hit by a car, again......  
  
Driver: stops car on the curb Watch whare the hell your going punk!!!!!!!!! _  
  
Yusukey: Sorry, my 'baby sitting job' ran across the street.  
  
Driver: Thats no excuse.  
  
Yusukey: I know...( looks around. sees Hiei staring blankley at them with his mouth gaping. The slushie he 'comendered' from Wal-Mart was upside down leaking.) What did you do Hiei? And Why are there all those fire truks?  
  
Hiei: They wanted to make me a Yucislovian paper wieght making, Wiggles watching zombie, so I burned them to hell.  
  
Yusukey: Darn, I wish you did'nt have your jagan, but in THE WIKKED MIND OF THE AUTHOR THIS WAS FUNNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Mwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusukey: Now I have to tell Koenma that I need his money. Sob Sob Sob !_!  
  
Hiei: Get over it ningen.  
  
Yusukey: Shut Up!!  
  
Kuwabara strangley out of the middle of noware: Never fear people Kuwabara is here!!!  
  
Shizuru: To do What?  
  
Kuwabara: I don't rightly know.  
  
(all except Kuwabara sweat drop) E.A.K.:Sigh.....  
  
They all walk further to whare the preshooll useto stand.  
  
Hiei loks to see a charcoal black Mrs.Whight being carried on a streacher to an ambulance.  
  
Mrs. Whight: I will get you Hiei, and Kuwabara's cat to! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Yusukey: Now that was creepey.  
  
Everyone: Nods.  
  
The land loard walks out of the rubble and gives Yusukey a bill.  
  
Land Loard: Pay me by monday. Walks off.  
  
Yusukey: Oh my god! this is over a million dollars!!!  
  
Hiei: snickers.  
  
Yusukey: This is all your fault!!!!!  
  
Yusukey chases Hiei around the block untill..........  
  
Yukina: Do somthing about this Kuzama!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Of coarse love! anything for you!!!!!!  
  
Yukina: Your so brave!!!  
  
Shizuru and Kaiko: Oh please.  
  
Yukina: Evel Eyes. Don't you dare pick on him!!  
  
Shizuru to Kaiko: She's as scary as Hiei. Kaiko nods.  
  
Yusukey with Hiei over his sholder in a bag. Yusukey: I bagged a twirp!!! ^_^  
  
Kuwabara: I wish I could do that!  
  
Yusukey: I know you do.  
  
Kuwabara: Dreamey eyes. Your my hero!! flutters eye lashes.  
  
Yusukey: You discust me!!  
  
Hiei from bag: Mmph!!!!!!  
  
Yusukey and Kuwabara: Shut Up!!  
  
~This concludes chapter 5~  
  
I here by disclaim every thing axcept the plot.  
  
I know there short. I don't have alot of time to right them. I hope you liked it even though it has an inconvenient size.  
  
~DarkFlame8~ 


End file.
